Amoxtli
Description Disguise Self (always on) Amoxtli appears as an elf woman wearing ornate robes of purple and gold that seem more arcane than religious. A polished stone rests on a chain below her throat, and various pouches hang from a cincture around her waist. She seems unarmed and mildly annoyed at all times. True appearance (if the illusion is dispelled or she is compelled to reveal it) Without the illusions cloaking her true self, Amoxtli now appears as a dessicated corps, her lithe form now impossibly thin, with yellowed skin drawn taut over her bones. Her hands end in talons, yet her sunken eyes and high cheekbones nonetheless maintain a hint of her noble haughtiness. In contrast, her robes remain as pristine as ever, no doubt enchanted to weather the passage of time. Roleplaying Tips Bluff and make the other thing you have the upper hand somehow. Lie about traps you have prepared or allies you can summon, and use your undead state to your advantage if things go south. If push comes to shove, Amoxtli carries a pouch of Dust of Sneezing and Coughing that she will drop on an offending party, knowing she and any undead minions she has with her have no need to breathe and thus won't be inconvenienced. You have a sense of superiority with regards to mortals. Even as an elf, you outlived your lifespan, and thus know nothing is truly immortal. Revel in your undead nature, refer to living beings as 'breathers' and other sobriquets to emphasize what you are, but never say it explicitly, instead keeping them guessing. Motives Study Daleos and the rifts. Amass arcane power in the name of your Patron so that you may one day find a way to escape this world and spread Its influence there. History A rifter, she was consumed with the thought of returning home. When she realized her own lifetime would not suffice to reach her goal, she made a pact with one of Orcus’ avatars, becoming a Deathlock Wight. She could pursue her research, in exchange for creating more undead out of any living being she could slay. Orcus hopes that if she discovers a mean of controlling the Rifts, then he will be able to use Daleos as a staging ground for attacks on other planes. Amoxtli's research eventually led her to discover the Cult of the Ravenous One, who believed Daleos to be a sentient being that swallowed the souls of other planes along with bits of their geology, and she has worked tirelessly to uncover if there was any grain of truth to their beliefs. Player interactions 1. During the Sinking Tomb quest, the party (Trixie, Noele, Carnino, Fear and Flames) encountered Amoxtli in the sanctum she had set up in the Yuan-Ti temple. Although the bodies of the previous party that had been sent (which they had been tasked with locating) were piled up in a corner, she staved off the confrontation by bluffing about her room being dangerous to 'breathers'. Allies and minions The following creatures are currently serving Agnes: *4 Dread Warriors (see Tales from the Yawning Portal) *1 Greater Zombie (see Tales from the Yawning Portal) Rivalries None at the time. Lair and Regional Effects Amoxtli's Lair is an ancient barrow at the edge of the Sundrian Prairie, a few hours west of Osteria. She has no Lair Effects per se, but as an accomplished alchemist and botanist, she has cultivated various plants near and in her lair that are inimical to other life forms. At the very least, her barrow holds patches of Yellow Mold (DMG, p.105) with some Mantraps (Tomb of Annihilation, p.227) planted outside, both of which have no effect on her and her undead minions.